


what lips my lips have kissed

by bisousniall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/bisousniall
Summary: Any guy that felt comfortable wandering around in rainbow short shorts and a black crop top that proudly proclaimed “I ❤️ BJ” was a guy that Gwaine wanted to meet.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	what lips my lips have kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [what lips have kissed my lips](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/46557/what-lips-my-lips-have-kissed-and-where-and-why) by edna st vincent millay 
> 
> Entry for dragon team for photo bingo prompt.
> 
> [ THE PHOTO ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkalot_mods/85791014/13893/13893_original.png)

Gwaine smiled to himself when he looked across the crowded club and saw the same guy he saw earlier, wearing the same shirt. London Pride was a huge event and he was shocked that they’d ended up at the same club.

When he saw the guy earlier during the parade, Gwaine had desperately wanted to approach him. Any guy that felt comfortable wandering around in rainbow short shorts and a black crop top that proudly proclaimed “I ❤️ BJ” was a guy that Gwaine wanted to meet. 

It didn’t hurt that the guy was cute, too. Gwaine caught a glimpse of visible v-lines disappearing into the guy’s short shorts, and a big, beautiful smile as he laughed with friends, before disappearing into a crowd, never to be seen again.

Well, until now. The universe was giving Gwaine a second shot and he was not going to waste it. He threw back the rest of his drink and made his way through the crush of bodies on the dancefloor, more than once having to sidestep handsy folks who thought maybe he was there to dance with them. All the while he kept his gaze on the BJ lover, he didn’t want to lose him to another crowd.

“I can’t believe they let you in here wearing that,” Gwaine said loudly, once he was close enough the guy could hear him. The guy turned to face him, a slight frown of confusion on his face.

“Pardon?” The guy yelled back. It was loud in there. Definitely not the best place for a conversation, but Gwaine was too far to turn back.

“Your shirt,” Gwaine leaned in close, hoping it would help the guy hear him over the music. “Declaring your love for Boris Johnson in a place like this is a gutsy move.”

The guy gaped for a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing before he was finally able to get a sentence out. “That’s _not_ what it means!”

“Oh,” Gwaine said, faux-confused. “Can you explain it to me, then?”

“It’s…” 

Gwaine actually thought the guy was going to explain it to him, but then he must have noticed Gwaine’s shit eating grin, and he stopped himself.

“You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?”

Gwaine laughed and held out a hand. “I’m Gwaine.”

“Merlin,” the guy said. Merlin shook Gwaine’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot of lines in here tonight, but that had to be one of the most original.”

“That is what I aim for.” Gwaine cocked his hip, and bit his lip, portraying with every fiber of his being that he was _available_ and _willing_. Merlin was much cuter up close, with his bright blue eyes, thick, dark hair, and his, frankly, ridiculous lips. “So, are you more into the giving or the receiving?”

Merlin took a few moments to really take Gwaine in. His eyes roamed over Gwaine, top to bottom, before he drained the rest of whatever was in his cup. He took a step forward and leaned into Gwaine’s space, his lip just barely brushing Gwaine’s ear.

“Why don’t you follow me and find out?”

Gwaine found out rather quickly, Merlin was a giver. A very generous one, judging from the way he dropped to his knees as soon as they were both in the tiny stall in the toilets. The floor was probably disgusting, but Gwaine didn’t have a lot of time to think about that because Merlin was unbuckling his belt with haste. Gwaine’s jeans hit the ground, and Merlin pulled Gwaine’s briefs down just enough to free his cock, and get one hand around him, pumping him slowly. 

“I don’t usually do this,” Merlin said, a bit shyly. He bit his lower lip a bit. Gwaine couldn’t tell if this was an act or if he really felt flustered about where the night had taken them. “But, you’re really fucking hot.”

“Funny, that’s exactly what I said to myself when I saw you in that shirt during the parade earlier.” Gwaine felt a bit breathless, even though it was just Merlin’s hand on his cock, stroking him to hardness. 

“You saw me earlier?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah, I saw your stomach in that shirt, your legs in those shorts and thought _fuck_ , I gotta meet that guy.”

Merlin grinned up at Gwaine cheekily, before he leaned in and swallowed Gwaine down, right to the root, his lips brushing Gwaine’s balls, his throat constricting around the tip. Gwaine gasped, his head hitting the wall of the cubicle, his hand reaching out for something to grasp onto.

“Neat trick,” Gwaine gasped.

Merlin glanced up at him through thick lashes and fucking _winked_.

Gwaine didn’t end up lasting very long, much to his chagrin. Merlin’s apparent lack of a gag reflex and absolute wanton filthiness drove Gwaine over the edge rapidly. Gwaine didn’t much mind, though. He left the club not long after on shaky legs, and with Merlin’s number added to his phone.


End file.
